


Our loyalties

by sixty_nine13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Bloodshed, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Drugs, Female Reader, Fic translated with google translator, From hatred to friendship to romance, Inspired by the Twenties, Learning from life, Low comedy, Mafia families, Multi, My First Fanfic, Police officers, Prohibition Era, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has bad character, Romance, Secrets, The most clichè beginning of history, Theft, but it is good person, kidnappings, many Kidnappings, many Secrets, overcoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixty_nine13/pseuds/sixty_nine13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Roaring Twenties. After the Great War it can be said that the world was enjoying a well-earned period of peace after five years of grief and death. You are a twenty years old girl, you managed to graduate from your birth town institute, even worked hard in order to save enough money to be able to live on your own... That's when the problems began.</p><p>It might be because your moral was never able to take in stride what you considered to be unjust, or maybe your bosses were REALLY idiots as to not be able to keep bad comments, hands, and other parts in their own pants. Whatever the reason, the point is you were fired on several occasions and the few times you managed to keep a job it hardly paid enough to just barely pay the rent and buy some food. It did not look like it was going to change any time soon until you saw that advert: "We are looking for experienced chef assistants" in what you recalled was a restaurant called Grillby's.</p><p>You entered the local, once inside, you realized there were not only humans there, but that in fact most of the patrons were actually monsters.</p><p>    Oh, right... Didn't I mention that before? In this world, both humans and monsters don’t just exist, but coexist... Somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buttafuori

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh ... How should I start? I think it would be nice to say that I have no idea what I do with my life first. Second, I do not speak English. What do on a page fics in English? I think the only thing I'm sure of is that needed to get this out of my system... Anyway, enjoy it ... I guess

The Twenties (20), after the end of the _“Great War"_ arguably the world enjoyed a deserved period of peace after nearly five years of death and grief. Were times that at first glance seemed to predict a better future, especially for women. They had not only achieved that the law recognized their right to vote, plus the doors of university studies and better jobs were more willing to welcome them. However, in a world where sexism seems to have existed since the beginning of time, it is not easy for humanity put aside as soon as that for centuries regarded as _"normal"_. But that's okay, there's always hope that tomorrow will be better than now, or at least that's what you've convinced yourself to bear the burdens of your almost fresh start in life of a young, independent adult.

 

You're a twentysomething girl, you managed to graduate from high school in your hometown and for a couple of years you were working hard in shops and cafes to save enough and so leave your parents' house. That certainly was not all that common for the time, but thanks to your mother was a strong, intelligent and somewhat modern way woman along with absolute rejection of your father at the thought of you from getting married, these factors helped both they accept (reluctantly) your idea to start living on their own. At that time you were full of determination, determined to travel to a larger city and find the right college graduate from achieving what you've always wanted. The lucky I smiled at first once came to the metropolis, finding a small but affordable apartment that fit your needs, it was rented but you convinced you to start your new life would be enough; surely you could afford something better as soon find the right job ... He was there when the problems started.

 

Perhaps due to your temper so little patient with everything that you considered as unfair, or maybe your bosses were really idiots who could not keep the evil promptings, hands, among other appendages into his pants; the fact is that were dismissed on several occasions and the time between jobs durabas just allowed you earn enough to pay rent and buy food. Sadly your college savings remained at zero (0) and it seemed that would not change until the time you saw an ad for _"assistant chef is requested with experience"_ in what appeared to be a restaurant named: Grillby's.

 

-Finally... - You said to yourself and who saw your face at that moment could swear that your eyes were formed small and twinkling stars. You were desperate, that was undeniable. You came to the establishment without thinking too much and once inside had noticed that not only humans, but actually most of the customers were monsters.

 

Oh, yes, Did not I say before? In this world, there are humans and monsters, and _"coexist"_ ... Somehow.

 

The atmosphere inside the premises could easily be considered _"mature"_ , due to smoke different types of cigarettes that could be felt once the doors opened, that accompanied by pleasant jazz music and soft lighting, did a curious place and to young eyes, mysterious. despite the strange looks of many of those present was enough with a deep breath (almost drown you by the strong smell of snuff) to inflate the chest and go in with firm steps and an expression that reflects your new recovered determination. in the short way was impossible for your curious eyes not they ran into more of a _"suspicious"_ figure, men and monsters somber appearances wearing smart suits and smoking cigars sizes ridiculous while laughing between them so something malicious when they turned their eyes towards you. The you ignored, after all no establishment had a perfect clientele.

 

-Good afternoon, sorry to bother you, Could you tell me who is the owner of the premises? - Questions to one of the waitresses, which at first you gave an analytical look from head to toe, raising an eyebrow before pointing to the only person who was behind the bar - Thank you - thanked with a small warm smile, by going where she had indicated.

 

Only once you were in front of him was that he could confirm that your eyes do not deceive, for indeed, that curious being who just then was cleaning some glasses of glass was a monster with silhouette of a man apparently made fire in their all, he wore the traditional dress shirt with long sleeves white, and black vest square with the same color pants, tie and glasses that were the only clue to the location of your eyes. He was tall, thin and somehow _"attractive"_ view, it was necessary to shake his head slightly to regain focus and swallow before opening his mouth.

 

\- Excuse me, are you the owner? - Drawing attention asked, trying to hide the nervousness of your voice. He just gently nodded wordlessly - Nice to meet you - You mentioned respectfully to then tell your name on presentation, stretching your hand in greeting - I would like to apply for the job of assistant chef - Aclaraste finally the reason for your presence.

 

You had been a couple of seconds with the hand still extended until the doubt if he could have contact you presented in your head and you thought that perhaps he had been foolish to say hello that way. But he seemed to notice your face and before you could withdraw had already left the glassful and handkerchief over the bar to reciprocate the greeting with a firm but careful grip. It was there that noticed that his hand was gloved with a black leather and transmitting heat while certainly was not enough to hurt. Your eyes lit up a little with a mixture of print and curiosity, but before he could say anything else your ears caught a strange whisper that were not able to understand because of the sound of music and loud conversations of customers.

 

\- His name is Grillby - Then said a monster who was sitting right next to where you were and yet you had not noticed, it was a bird, perhaps a species of duck with plumage color dark red came dressed in overalls construction, probably he was a worker - says it's: also nice to meet Miss- 

 

Were confused Did the owner was dumb and needed an interpreter? Something inside I said that was not the case, it would have tried to communicate with sign language, but did not, nor is it as if you had said something and you did not get to hear... do you? Before your mind continue proposing possibilities, Grillby noticed as he crossed arms, that looked at you and whisper your ears buzzed again you could not understand.

 

\- Grillby says he's sorry, but he needs is an assistant with experience and you see something young and inexperienced for the job, will have to reject your offer - Spoke the other monster with a nonchalant but friendly voice.

 

Remain silent a few seconds with downcast look, maybe you seemed resigned to his decision, but nothing further from reality.

 

\- Excuse me sir Grillby ... -Comenzaste to speak again, directly observing the lenses of his glasses were expressing a small smile while - I know I have not the look of someone _"expert"_ in any profession, but I think it's rude of her part judge me without giving me a chance - you continued, maintaining a gentle tone of voice and respetuoso- you can not value my work without even having tried my ability, therefore, it is whether not much to ask, could afford to work for a while and then decide? - You finished speaking, cocking his head slightly, still smiling and waiting for an answer.

 

Both monsters had fallen silent after your little speech and for a second while talking, you thought Grillby note that somehow arched an eyebrow, then exchanged glances with the other subject. You were not surprised by others' skepticism, in your years as a working person you had learned it was not easy to make a good first impression, but for your fortune you had many job interviews in the past, so it was not surprising that by then you could see you fully confident and convinced of your words even though you were nervous inside. Man of fire after almost a minute seemed to sigh deeply, shaking his head, looked down a little and then rose again to see you.

 

\- Hehe, Grillby says that does not serve an employee who does not do what is asked - mentioned the interpreter, apparently trying to contain a small laugh.

 

\- Ah! But it was not an opposition, just a suggestion - try to correct, losing for a second mask confidence, waving hands a little like a bad habit of when you feel nervous.

 

\- But accepts, he says that will give you a copy of the menu and you will come tomorrow to cook something for him, you must first give its approval to your food. Hey Grillby do not need to do it, I offer to help in that - finally said the monster bird, letting out a small laugh.

 

You had been surprised by that answer and almost immediately a radiant smile formed in your mouth while you dared to take with both hands of the hands of Grillby and You shook with some enthusiasm.

\- Thank you so much assure you will not regret it! -

 

\---

Who was about to repent was you. From the moment you left the restaurant with the menu list in hand you had to run to the library and start reading about those dishes to the point of memorizing every little detail of the recipes. You know cooking, that there was no doubt, but not thought to be near the level of a restaurant even though only serious Chef's assistant. What you were getting into? So inevitably it came to mind that annoying phrase that you know they used to repeat yourself often: _"Do not bite more than you can chew"_ Anyway, it was a long night. You not only had taken every cookbook where appeared the menu items, also made the sacrifice to buy the ingredients of some of them to be able to practice before the first test. It was a long, hot and a bit painful night for your inexpert hands, but in the end you convinced that you had achieved the goal.

 

Morning came, had had little sleep but you trusted that with the help of coffee and makeup would not be noticed. There you were again in Grillby's, this time in the kitchen area that had been a clean and comfortable space. Fire man was watching the final result of your work just before taking the cutlery and try it. You kept both hands clasped behind your back, which had had to cover with a pair of kid gloves to prevent cuts and burns noticed. Swallowed saliva, while almost Grillby left cutlery on side only after having tasted a bite. You felt that your heart was about to get out of the chest. Again that whisper was present but this time could make out some words.

 

 _“You can start tomorrow?"_ 

 

\---

You had understood then a couple of days, Grillby was not mute, just spoke little and in a very low voice tone, not only did you have to train your culinary arts, but also the ear to work as befitted to perform. You were happy for the moment, the schedule was reasonable, from 12 pm until 19 or 20 pm, depending on the number of customers (although as far as you knew the establishment was open until late at night) the pay was good compared to other places where you worked (plus bonuses gave extra work) and you did not have any complaints the environment; but the truth seldom forth out of the kitchen. For now was enough for you. Perhaps it was somewhat difficult at first but after two weeks had mastered the basics of each dish on the menu, it was impossible not to feel proud of yourself.

 

\- Good work today too... - Hear you whisper Grillby, while you finish washing some dishes, as always he kept a safe distance from the water.

 

\- Thank you boss, all thanks to you - thanked her, giving her an animated smile.

\- Almost not notice that never prepared any of those meals - he remarked with a certain grace, it was not the first time nor the last that you would remember. Sighed resignedly.

\- Do not underestimate the determination of a woman, sir - You mentioned solemnly, keeping the air proud that you characterized. He just laughed soft and whispery way, you thought it was a good sound.

\- By the way. Three waitresses the night shift have caught flu, they can not come to work tomorrow - said watching you. you let what you did to turn our gaze on her pane of glasses - Can you come and help? - Finally he asked waiting for your answer.

You were thoughtful, it would not be the first time you did the job waitressing but not really had good memories of those days. You were not sure accept, and apparently noticeable on your face because after a loud sigh, the fire man spoke again.

\- Overtime are paid -

\---

 

The restaurant at night was ... Much more lively than in the day. The typical and pleasant sound of smooth jazz evenings had been replaced by a more upbeat and _"danceable"_ , although it was still nice. There were many more women than in the day (were human or monsters), heavily made up and wearing flashy sequined dresses and the same accessories bright. Each accompanied by a man, the vast majority suit and hat. you could say that the only thing that remained the same was the smell of cigarettes. You took a couple of minutes to overcome the impression before a slightly thick voice return you to reality.

\- Permit, kid - you hear someone say who did not wait to turn away from the entrance and just happened to your hand pushing your shoulder in the process.

Rose up straighten look after, noticing as two figures literally skeletal, heading to one of the tables, followed by two humans with unpleasant expressions, it was impossible not to notice the scars on their faces. But your eyes were trapped by the sight of the two skeletons that came first in suit and hat, who had _"pushed"_ you wore a buttoned blue suit very dark hue, along with such red tie as blood, was low compared to the second, which was very tall and dressed in a suit whose sack of a soft brown was open, along with a bright red scarf covering her neck. Both were smiling so something sinister in your opinion, but that did not stop internally you bothered by his lack of delicacy.

Decided to ignore the incident because you did not want to start the work shift with your left foot, you headed to the bar to greet the boss and then to the small dressing room where you changed, wearing the simple but cute uniform waitresses, which resulted in a dress with short sleeves that barely covered the shoulders of a soft burgundy color with a V-cut front side that did not come to be regarded as indecent, as long as the buttons are adjusted, with a belt tied at the waist but without wearing apron used to wear in the morning and finally just a skirt that showed off her knees. Sighed with a certain grace, assuming no detail apron attractiveness of the waitresses increased, somehow.

\- It could be worse - I remembered with relief while you comb your hair in the mirror, lest came mishandled while working, besides accommodating the small but cute fake pearl necklace your little brother you were given when you left home ; did not care that they were fakes, you could always wore it proudly for being a precious gift.

Grillby not lying when he said the night shift was much more demanding than the daytime. He had not spent even one hour when you were convinced of having given five laps to the restaurant, while writing orders and bring to the table when the chef's nocturne was over. You could not help but feel some jealousy at how fast and efficient working, but decided to use those thoughts to motivate you later. However, something you could not ignore was like some of the older waitresses wore local bottles and glasses with questionable content to private tables, which were covered by thin curtains. You'll never be asked to approach them. A deep sigh escaped your lips while desviabas the curious look of the place; you were not an idiot, you had strong suspicions that it was alcohol, was difficult but had to strive to ignore it. At least the mystery of why the pay was so generous had been resolved.

The night passed calmly, the band played with infectious enthusiasm, customers were satisfied with the service and apparently could finish the work shift best as it had begun. Or that you believed in your momentary innocence ...

\- Damn useless! - He Exclaimed a vaguely familiar voice, high enough to get your attention and others close to the table.

You flipped then while you held several glasses of water and ice, watching that skeleton monster that had hit you in the afternoon he was facing one of the waitresses, although her was a little taller that did not stop the subject saw less intimidating .

\- I did not order this shit sauce, Are you so stupid that you do not notice the difference? - He claimed with both hands in his pockets, looking bad and pushing back the woman without touching, almost to trip as she tried to apologize - I do not want to hear your shit out of my face, bitch - He ordered a lower voice and sinister, capable of causing chills to anyone.

You were static, with a mixture of fury and anger beginning to boil within you, while you watched as your co-worker was heading to the break room for employees quickly, probably on the verge of tears. Does all this fuss over a stupid ketchup? Really? There is a limit to the ridiculous, and this guy blatantly trampled to spit after. You pulled teeth, while the eyes are looking to Grillby, finding the other side of the bar without noticing any interest on your part about what happened ... Honestly it was somewhat disappointing. Perhaps it would be best to take a break, go see as the girl was, after all both worked at the same place and that means providing help, even if in small things, or so you thought. However, before doing so, you were called by some people sitting right next to the table where I was the stupid skeleton.

\- Dammit ...- you grunting softly, breathing deeply and faking the _"soft"_ and friendly smile. Once you were on the backs of the monsters it was impossible not to listen, while you were taking orders and you filled the vessels of the other customers.

\- BROTHER, I THINK WERE VERY HARD WITH THAT WAITRESS - complained one of the skeletons, which could identify askance as the highest of the two. Compared to the first his voice was a little sharper and more precipitous.

\- You know bro, I'm a tough nut when it comes to incompetence - answered that voice were beginning seriously loathe - addition, human women must speak loud and clear to understand even the simplest order - Mentions the same time to let out a somewhat cold laugh, which was reciprocated by the two men who accompanied the skeletons.

You were about that your patience reached its limit, and as if that were not enough, the people were taking them the order did not fully decided, even after all your suggestions. The universe was playing with your self-control of a very unfair and despicable way. Among your _"hidden"_ glances you managed to notice that at least the highest skeleton did not contribute to the unpleasant mockery, and unlike looked somewhat uncomfortable.

\- Still I apologize companions, knowing that the service was so poor would not have invited - he began again to speak, taking a cigar from a pocket of his suit and taking a lighter from the table where apparently playing cards - of course, we can not blame Grillby by the stupidity of those girls.

\- That's true friend, but do not be so hard on them, after all What would men without women? - Asked one human, in a sarcastic mockery undeniable.

\- Taming another species? You see, one must teach them to clean and will not speak - he answered the skeleton for a moment removing the cigar from his mouth, laughing at his own _"joke"_ with the other two, keeping this pedantic and arrogant smile ... At least, until the content of a glass of water filled fell on his hat, drenching him instantly and turning off the cigar in the process.

\- Ups ~ ... - You whispered while you watched him over her shoulder, her back still, unable to hide your look of disgust - Sorry, I'm awkward - not even make an effort to pretend lament the little "accident".

There were a couple of seconds of silence, while men monsters and processed what happened. You could swear that the highest skeleton was trying hard not to laugh, unlike his partner who seemed to force herself not to react too violently so.

\- Your... Damn ...! - I heard spitting, while stood up once you turned to face him, it was then that you notice as held a gloved hand of the uniform neck and pulled until your forehead collided with the edge of wet hat, so suddenly that almost makes you pull the tray you carry. It was then that for the first time that night, you felt closest to fear when your eyes met those black eyesockets and apparently empty, of which the left began to form a kind of eye pupil who could only describe as a spooky blue fire .

\- SANS PLEASE AN ACCIDENT WAS, IS NOT NECESSARY TO MAKE A SCENE - demand for the other skeleton, keeping both hands on the table when he got up.

\- Accident bro? Do you not see the expression of satisfaction on the face of this bitch? - Questioned the other, without loosening the grip nor take away.

Only once did it out of the first intimidating impression, was that diverted head slightly, who saw believe you had so afraid you could not keep watching the monster, but the truth is that on your lips had formed a mockingly, but nervous smile.

\- I do not know what you're talking ... - You responded to the accusation, but he could clearly see through your shameless lie.

\- What are you waiting monster? Hit her, teach him how to respect customers - suggested one of the seated man, keeping a nasty smile on his face, while his companion nodded.

Everything started to go very fast or very slow depending on your perspective. Again you found yourself facing the skeleton who seemed to have no intentions to get you free, asking if you really accept the suggestion of another imbecile. Internally you thought perfectly able to hit even when in the presence of others, and yet you seem to notice a hesitation at the time that hypnotizing blue pupil went for a few seconds to another skeleton, who not seemed unsure of what to do next. You kept the firmest you could, even when inside nerves and uncertainty did not stop gnaw, you had not the slightest intention of giving satisfaction to see you fearfully.

\- Enough - declared a familiar voice, it was the first time that you heard speak Grillby with an audible voice and so authoritatively. You could easily have felt more afraid of him than the skeleton - I apologize for the behavior of my staff. For the inconvenience caused, the house invited - He proposed while maintaining that voice so unusual in it, you could feel that I was with you even when you were not sure if turning to him.

Perhaps it was your imagination, but you could swear the skeletal hand grip began to loosen from the moment it was noted Grillby. Certainly you not too long had you been working there, but even you could sense that your boss was able to intimidate someone if he wanted to. Sometimes it was so great...

\- Tch! does not matter - finally said the skeleton just when you let go so nothing careful - just because you ask Grill, and i do not want to keep bothering these good people - Mentions recovering instantly that pedantic smile, taking one of the cloth napkins the table to dry a humid skull under his hat.

You remained quiet for almost a minute, processing what had happened and listening to the complaints of men who actually seemed disappointed that siguieras unhurt. It was not until I felt a strangely cold hand on your shoulder, your body reacted. Now if your fear was noticeable but this time the cause of it was Grillby in full ...

\---

Never heard so much about your boss. From the moment they entered the room and the few employees who were inside shot out trying to flee from the wrath of fire man; he had not ceased to claim your lack of professionalism, even though you thought while noting a thread of concern in his voice.

\- I ... I'm sorry - was everything you said at the moment, keeping his head down in repentance like a scolded child. You were not going to make excuses or lie, that was your fault for not being able to maintain self-control even despite the unpleasant things you heard, or at least were trying to convince it to prevent your mouth arise claims that you knew would not lead to Nowhere.

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes, do not even dared to see Grillby the face, you knew that you had disappointed and were about to be fired. Unconsciously you bite your lower lip, refusing outright to the idea of shedding a tear of anger or sadness. You had worked so hard that job and now again by an attack of stupidity were going to lose him. It was only awaiting the judgment of your boss that you had no idea when it would arrive, more before any of them spoke the sound of someone knocking on the door distracted them. Grillby was the first to react and go to door, talking briefly with one of the other local employees. You could not hear the conversation.

\- Wait here - it was you ordered just before he left, leaving you alone in uncertainty.

Your legs do not resist more and ended up falling into a chair, clenching his fists on your face in frustration. Still, no tears came out of your eyes. You have no idea how many minutes you wait, but you seemed like hours and tapeworms not really want to watch the stupid clock shaped Temmie that hung on the wall. The door opened again and immediately you get up, watching Grillby was back in front of you; then you could head up and keep your eyes, but still did not dare to look for crystals lenses. You were not ready for the worst.

\- You better not happen again - It was all he said for now, leaving you in a state of utter confusion.

You opened your eyes completely, even your mouth opened slightly as he slowly a she saw him again in the face.

\- Wh- I mean that i... - Stuttering unable to finish the sentence.

\- You still have jobs. At the moment - he said in his usual whisper, but still retained that thin tone of anger.

You lost count of how many times he thanked her, even taking his hand and solemnly promising way that would not happen again, at least not intentionally so. As expected you would not be exempt from punishment, besides the fact that you have to pay so consumed by those idiots, spend the rest of your turn as a waitress in cleaning the toilets. It was obvious that moment Grillby would not trust you to interact with customers. You were not going to blame him.

It was almost closing time when the boss told staff they could retire. You were exhausted, both physically and emotionally but no one would say that the bathrooms had not been completely polished. You changed and you took your purse, waving goodbye to Grillby and again thank you for your mercy. Noting that there were still a few customers finishing their drinks, and among them were the two skeletons, though they were no longer in the company of the other two men. You could not hide a grimace at them askance and for a moment felt a heavy look back, but ignored.

It was past midnight and still the streets were lit and with many people moving through them. You thought that was one of the charms of the big city. You'd start to question yourself if you had to return on foot or take a taxi when someone called your name.

\- Hey! You're fine? I hope the boss has not been too hard on you - asked a female voice and sweet once you flipped to see him.

It was Teresa, or Tessa, as they used to shorten coworkers. A beautiful girl ash blonde hair, white skin and a cute smile adorned with the red of his lip, then wore a flowered dress, heels, a cloche (hat shaped bell) and a pearl necklace that unlike yours, you suspected they were real. She was also the person that the skeleton had insulted first.

\- Lying if I said it was not, I'll have to do a lot of work to achieve forgive me but at least I still have my job - You responded with a tired but sincere smile.

She nodded with relief, but not did it take note that seemed uncomfortable about something.

\- Listen, I think I should apologize, I meant, was I who ...- She stopped talking to when you put a hand on his shoulder and you looked so a bit severe.

\- Do not you dare apologize - You ordered with a voice more serious than you wanted to use- An error committed by whichever, not why we should tolerate fools insult us like we were trash, because we are not ,Tessa, we are persons, Okay? - You said this time giving her a more lively and comforting smile.

She looked at you with a certain admiration and nodded again, as if for the first time she heard those words. Internally you begged that is not the case.

\- Oh, but please do not be such a bad opinion of Sans and Papyrus, I know them and they just ...- Again not finish the sentence but this time did not have anything to do.

\- Sans and Papyrus are they ...? - Interrogated cocking his head slightly, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

\- Monsters that were in the table - answered cautiously.

\- Excuse me...? - Slurred a bit but eventually anger took control of your words - How do you think I will not think less of that pair when the dwarf told us so shamelessly!? Ok, in my case I guess I deserve it for trying chill your ego, but it's still an idiot, like the other two guys who were in the table were complete morons. Tessa God, you did not listen was womens taunted and restaurant staff, were disgusting me ... - You left out everything you could, without noticing the impression that women were leaving in listening you - the highest ... Perhaps not as stupid as the other but neither did anything, he was there doing nothing! -Terminaste To let off steam after almost five minutes while whining, panting slightly from the effort of your lungs. Teresa remained watching you, you did not need to think much to know he did not know that answer. In the end, only you apologized and you said goodbye greeting with a lazy hand, starting to walk down the street.

Probably would be best to take a walk and clear the mind, even despite complaints from your aching legs. You probably spend the rest of the way home internally scolding by your attitude so childish then do the same once you fell apart in the bed to achieve the dream. However, that did not seem to be the plan that the universe have for you.

\- Excuse me, Miss- You were not even folded into the street when an unknown male voice and made turn the head - Could you join us for a moment? We just want to ask some questions- said a adult with golf bonnet, jacket and brown pants, showing what appeared to be a police badge.

\- Do I have a choice? - You asked trying to keep a calm image, even if your hands were already tightening the straps of your bag.

The other _"police"_ let out a laugh as I watched them carefully and fun.

\- Of course that has - said the first man - can join us for good...-

\- Or by crook - Finished second before the other concluded the sentence.

Almost immediately the two began to move, forcing you to retreat, internándote increasingly in a dimly lit alley.

What the hell he was going on?


	2. Confusione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Everything is so confusing..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have not noticed, fic titles are in Italian .  
> Why? Because I can.

Reviewing: you had been about to lose your job because of a momentary fit of anger that made you spill a glass of water in an _"accidental"_ about a skeleton with more mouth that size, after listening to ridicule viciously employee restaurant and women in general. Your boss decided to forgive and after spending nearly three hours cleaning the bathrooms finished your work shift and decided to go home. the problem is that on the road were intercepted by two men claiming to be police and now you were with them inside an alley. somebody record this day as one of the worst of your life and also add that not over yet.

\- What do you want? - You asked, trying not to listen as someone bullied. Still you did not believe you of all his supposed identities, and even if it were true agents of the law was no reason to lower our guard.

\- As i said, we have some questions. - Answered who at first glance appeared to be _“in charge."_

\- And you'd better answer truthfully - Said the second fellow, pucker taught to look at you.

You nodded, returning the same unpleasant look the other man devoted to you.

\- You work at the restaurant, Grillby's, for three weeks, right? - Questioned the man with golf hat.

\- I guess - You responded so boring, shrugging.

\- Answer me as it should! - Require the other subject, hitting the wall right next to your face and keeping the arm supported.

Swallow spit, after overcoming the initial shock, feeling a drop of cold sweat slid down his temple. For a moment you thought he was going to hit you.

\- Hey Doug, Calm down - He request his companion, though in truth not seem to mind too much.

\- Bullshit, Josh! I'm sick of watching the damn place, almost a full month undercover and we have nothing conclusive against the Mother fucker monster - He complained watching the other man before returning to look at you with his nasty expression - Just tell us the fuck up, if in that pigsty trade with alcohol - finished talking for the moment, his face moving closer to you, making you feel you nauseated by the smell of cheap cigar mixed with your stinky body odor.

Only then did you have a few seconds to process everything that you hear. As far as you understood were a couple of undercover cops trying to find evidence against Grillby to demonstrate that sold alcoholic beverages in their restaurant, which was undoubtedly illegal, but true. You've never heard directly from the mouth of your boss, and perhaps never would, but it was a fact almost one hundred percent likely after having observed the mysterious bottles that led to local private tables; but of course, they were only suspicions after all. Also, there was something that caught your attention more than the alcohol issue.

\- Doug ... and Josh? - Musitaste trying to suppress a nervous laugh - Heaven ... They are not occurred other even more ridiculous false names? - You inquire, could not help letting out a small laugh nothing commensurate with the situation, maybe it was your way to soften some of the tension of the moment.

However, it would not be smooth was the slap received at that time by surprise.

\- Damn bitch ... - Spits course Doug called himself after beaten - Responds what you are asked, or I will again, and this time it will be with a closed fist.

That undoubtedly had hurt you, but it was more the impression made, that the physical damage that made you take a few seconds to turn back the face to them. The other cop looked at your assailant with apparent disapproval but said nothing. You pulled teeth and fists, his brow showed anger and indignation at seeing them again, making an effort not to carry a hand to the area attacked.

\- I know nothing, gross - You answered in a firm voice at the end and watching them intently, not going to give them a pleasure of lowering the head, as well as'd had enough. Legally had no obligation to be there, for tried thus surround the pair with the sole intention to cut and run. I was not allowed.

This time distinguish a quick movement, and automatically your hands tried to protect his face, but instead of a coup were held fasten by the collar. Twice in one day, a new record.

\- Listen supercilious little, if do not want to break that rude little mouth, you'll have to tell us something better - he threatened the man forcing even more grip.

\- Surely must have seen liquid or strange drinks served _“special"_ , right? - He asked the other fellow, speaking after a few minutes, apparently without intending to limit his companion.

\- As I said ... I do not know what they are talking - You repeat less convincingly, officially you had begun to lie.

This time the grip of the shirt happened to be in your neck, pushing you with some force making your back and nape will impact against the wall behind you so painful, causing a muffled groan escaped from your mouth.

\- And I said that does not help us, bitch - recalled Doug, carrying the hand not holding your neck to the pearls of your necklace - This is the last chance, before they stop treating you so kindly - he said with a mocking tone and threatening, pulling the necklace until it broke and small spheres fell into the darkness of the soil.

 _Fucking "_ You thought, barely managing to keep his composure. Your hands were gripping the others doll that even you holding the neck, trying in vain to let go of you, his grip was too strong.

\- Really Miss, Why defend an unpleasant place that contributes to the decline of moral values of our society? In addition handled by _"that"_ kind of creature ...- so contemptuous Josh asked, keeping his distance and undeterred by the mistreatment that you were receiving.

 _"I these fucking ...?"_ It was what you would have liked to spit in his face. As someone who talks about "moral values" stays still and watching when someone is being tortured? They were damn cops (or so I thought) and you were treated like a criminal dirty just to make you say, not truth, but what they wanted to hear; you were convinced that even if you were not also lying to them they would have treated that way. Personally always you considered the prohibition of alcohol as something dramatic and stupid, all because of irritating complaints of various religious leaders who did not know who or what to blame decadence and immorality of modern society. As a child, I had never seen the state of drunkenness that sometimes your father or your mother then arrived from a meeting, or family party, you were never emotionally or physically by any wound, as both were sufficiently aware of their actions and to know the impact that could cause others. Alcohol as such does not necessarily brought out the worst in people, and those guys at that time you were imprisoned with violence living proof.

Again you were pulled forward and then pushed back hard, this time making a new cry of pain escape from your mouth when you felt the impact of the head against the wall again.

\- Then, largemouth, are you going to respond? - Asked your oppressor, smiling maliciously, apparently enjoying your pain.

You were quiescent, and looking down a few seconds, considering your options. It would be so easy to say what they wanted to hear, surely that would be enough to break free and leave you alone, hopefully never come back to see them. All you had to do was reveal Grillby and their possible illegal sale of alcohol. ... It would be so easy, after all you only had work there for a month. He had not gone a minute when you nodded, indicating they would talk, because with the strong grip on the neck and I was barely possible to breathe. The man smiled triumphantly, loosening a little strength in his hand to let your voice be heard, coming closer to you to make sure hear clearly. Tosiste a couple of times, before see them again.

\- Screw you - You said with a forced smile smug, using part of your forces to quickly raise the knee and hit a direct blow to his groin.

That cry of pain was music to your ears, but most important was that it hurt enough to free your neck. At first you tambaleaste, feeling the effects of abuse and blows to the head, still tried to escape while the subject kneeled suffering the effects of your attack. But before you can succeed you were held tightly by the arm and pulled back into the shadows.

-¿¡ Where you think you are going !? Do not you know assaulting an officer is a felony?! - Josh questioned, who began to lose his mask of calm.

\- Leave me alone! - You screamed in frustration, shaking violently to try to be released. Officially you were desperate to flee.

Unfortunately for you, Josh it seemed to be as strong as your partner, or at least enough to immobilize, in a quick move your arm bent back painfully as he usually did with criminals when they went to arrest them.

\- Disgusting whore ... the kind treatment is over, you'll talk about one way or another - declared Doug, barely recovering from the blow, making a fist his free hand as he turned to approach you and raising it enough so that you could see it .

It was in the second you saw his fist close to your face that you closed your eyes tightly. Unable to prevent deep within your being, a small but terrified voices could be heard in your mind.

**You call for help…**

You scream, yet resigned to be attacked. It was at that moment that the impact of something crashing into the wall and then a cry of surprise was heard.

\- I think that's enough, damn Sbirros - He ordered a serious and threatening voice, making the last two words sound so intimidating that you felt involuntary shivers up. Somehow familiar.

You were cautious when opening first one eye and note that it was Josh who shouted, because even looked in amazement at the alley entrance. Instinctively did the same, noting two shapes, higher than the other but which were somewhat difficult to see the exact details by the contrast between light and shadow, not to mention how stunned they were your senses, after those blows something fuzzy figures in the head. You could also turn your head and noticing what appeared to be a bone stuck in the wall, apparently had been thrown down, that thing happened between Doug and literally you with the speed and strength to be nail in the bricks.

\- YOU, HUMAN PEACE LEAVE AND LEAVE! - demand a second and strident voice.

You watched askance as Josh had lost all his composure and was now literally shaking with an expression of fear, even you could swear he had begun to sweat. As for Doug he kept staring at the newcomers and only after a few seconds a new nasty smile formed on his face.

\- Je... And because we obey beasts like you? -

You hear a like deep throaty laugh escapes from one of the unknown. 

\- A donkey speaking of ears, I admit that is funny - deep voice, breathing deeply a little later- But as my brother said... **G e t o u t**.

\- Do-Doug, we should go - asked Josh watching his partner almost on the verge of supplication, even without letting go.

\- Forget it, we're the police, there is no way that -... Before he even finished the sentence as you watched Doug's body was literally pushed against one wall, at that moment your arm was freed from painful grip Josh and almost immediately had also been struck violently against the wall, whipped by an invisible force.

You were officially free, but it was so sudden that your body can not process it in time, making you fell on his knees barely managing to support both hands on the floor. You kept your head down, slowly trying to recover your regular breathing.

\- SANS! YOU KNOW THAT WE CAN NOT USE MAGIC AGAINST POLICE - chided the tall figure, moving in the alley to you.

\- Tch... They were policemen? Forgive me brother, I did not realize - he lied the second, undisguised amused tone as he followed closely to the first.

Only when both were with you, it was possible to distinguish them: They were the same skeletons has viewed that night at the restaurant.

\- HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY? - Asked the highest monster, stopping so hi would be at your level, the concern in his voice seemed to be genuine.

\- I... I think so - You answered in a subdued tone, your throat felt hurt when you spoke.

\- Sure it is more _appealing_ than it appears - commented the lowest skeleton, thrusting both hands into the pockets of his pants and looking away with a bored expression.

\- SANS IS NOT TIME FOR JOKES -

\- Okay ...- made sure lifting a little hand in pause. Your head hurt and the shrill sound of that voice, despite its good intentions, just to make you feel worse. It was still a bit difficult to process everything that happened; but still you made the effort to stand up in a somewhat awkward. The only thing you were sure, of is that there wanted to leave as soon as possible - Thanks for the help, but I think we should ... Ugh ... - A whimper escaped your voice to the moment a pang made for carrying a hand to his forehead, while the other leaned instinctively in skeletal chest; Failure to do, you'd probably fallen again.

\- FORGIVE MY SUSPICION, BUT SEEMS TO ME YOU ARE NOT WELL - mentioned the skeleton, posing both gloved hands on your shoulders to give you better support.

\- Let's get to where Grillby, it is he who should take care of its staff - suggested the second monster, shrugging before start walking to exit the alley.

\- EXCELLENT IDEA BROTHER! HUMAN, WITH YOUR PERMISSION -

Before you could say anything else, you were surprised to be loaded in arms as bride by the highest skeleton , making your stun even a slight blush of shame to form in your cheeks. Ironically you were too stunned to replicate and somehow you did not understand, did not feel in danger. Before leaving the place, you looked over the outside shoulder of both human figures on the ground, not moving. Were they alive? You tremble a bit to realize that not really interests you do know the answer.

\---

After a short and somewhat embarrassing trip, the three end up returning to Grillby's, being greeted by the owner, this time entering through the back door. The place was empty at first sight, except you four, it was strange to be there without the crowds and jazz music playing. You were done on one of the cushioned seats of one of the private booths while you were watched by the eyes, or basins respectively, of the three monsters.

\- Papyrus, Could you go for a glass of water? And maybe an ice pack. If it's no trouble - Grillby asked, arms crossed and looking at the highest skeleton.

\- LEAVE IT TO MY! - He Responded vigorously, running into the kitchen.

\- What happened? - Finally he asked your boss, sandwiching the gaze between the lowest skeleton and you.

\- Some Sbirros wanted to talk about your business - Answered the monster, before they could talk - I guess they saw as the weakest link - Added a shrug.

\- I see... - It was everything the owner said.

So far you've been somewhat reluctant to make eye contact with the man of fire, not because you have some kind of grudge about what happened, just your mind was still somewhat stunned.

\- I HAVE RETURNED! - Announced the highest skeleton, returning with three glasses of water and a plastic bag with ice - SUIT MORE WATER, SHOULD HAVE MUCH THIRST.

You could not help but smile slightly at his thoughtfulness, nodding and taking a sip of a first vessel, feeling a refreshing relief in your throat hurt while helping the vital liquid somehow feel better. Without realizing it finished the first glass in seconds, and then take your own bag with ice and put it down on your nape, making wincing at the cold feeling that soon became pleasant.

\- Thank you ... - You said in a whisper, even without recovering your usual tone of voice. You could feel the animated skeleton smile on you, although you were not watching.

\- Heh... it is at least once no one ended up soaked - the other skeleton scoffed, sounding amused for a few moments, and then look at you more seriously - I do not understand kid. why do not you said those asses what they wanted to hear? - Finally he asked, fixing her white lights on you.

At first you observed with the same calm he devoted you, more then a few moments connection finally made something in your brain.

\- Perhaps ... You had been watching and listening all? - Have demanded to know squinting eyes on both skeletons. You notice as the highest derepente seemed to get nervous, avoiding eye contact.

\- Maybe, problem? - the lowest replied, accommodate his hat a little, feeling an air of mischief in his voice. It seemed he was trying to provoke ... It worked.

\- Damn ...- You said softly, but loud enough to be heard.

\- Relax kid, we had no obligation to help -

\- Well, they had not! - You screamed illogically, supporting the free hand on the table to get up, eventually all repressed emotions so far began to be present overwhelmingly - If you are going to help someone do it from the moment they see you are in danger, not after it has already begun to take the hits! Did you enjoy seeing how others are tortured !?

Before you can continue, you heard as the voice whispering Grillby called your name, while posing one of his warm hands on your shoulder.

\- Sorry you had to go through that - he Ensured sincerely, almost immediately convincing yourself that really regretted what happened, yet at no time thought that it was his fault.

\- NYEH... I also apologize for not having helped before ... - You heard the highest skeleton, the _"expression"_ of his face and the tone of his voice duller gave no chance to believe he was lying, although not yet you managed understand their motives.

\- I'm still waiting for an answer - you remember the annoying voice lower, with no trace of regret or even mercy in his carefree attitude.

He began to irritate the facility had to turn on your anger. Even doubted to answer, but we were starting to get tired of arguing; before speaking again you took another glasses of water and drank it all in one gulp, hoping that would help to "cool down" a bit. Sadly not percataste you alert light that took the trio of monster seeing you lift the glass.

\- Never in my life have i ratted someone, and not going to start now - Answered retaking seat and leaving the ice pack on the table had melted almost completely - And yes, I have noticed that here sell alcohol, I'm not so dumb as you probably think I am - you add with a very precise touch of hostility while you spend a sneer to the skeleton. For the first time you see her perpetual smile seemed to waver.

An awkward silence reigned for a few seconds in which you kept a "battle of stares" with the skeleton, which lasted until Grillby cleared his throat.

\- I think that you have not been formally submitted - commented the man of fire in an attempt to defuse some of the tension.

\- TRUE! - Exclaimed the highest skeleton, quickly standing in front of you with one hand on the chest - I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, INSURANCE WILL HONOR FOR YOU MEET ME - Ensured the monster, grinning bring out the chest with perfect posture.

A half smile formed on your lips while bow an eyebrow, it was strange, could not detect any trace of sarcasm in his voice; no doubt some presumption but it was not the typical it used to bother.

\- Nice to meet Papyrus - Answered more calm then a soft chuckle, then tell your name - Many thanks for the help - finally thanked giving her a genuine smile, for better or worse that pair you had saved my skin.

\- NO HUMAN PROBLEM,CAN ALWAYS HAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEH HE HE-

You nodded. By inertia flipped shortly after seeing the other, which already thought you knew his name, but you expect that at least had enough education for introduce he self.

\- Sans - was all he said, reintroducing his hands in his pockets the pant - I think we already did our good deed for the month, go to home, brother - said shortly after to turn away and start walking to the exit - See-ya Grill, we finish _"the matter"_ after - he was fired, along with a lazy salute.

\- SANS HEY, DO NOT YOU DARE LEAVE WITHOUT ME! - Shouted Papyrus with certain childish anger, walking quickly toward his brother, but he stopped halfway, returning to where Grillby and you were still, taking your hand and then locked both palms of his gloved hands on the own - I HOPE HUMAN RECOVER SOON - said loosen your hands shortly thereafter, returning to straighten up, saying goodbye properly Grillby and holding his hat while he ran to the exit.

Only after you curious scene, was percataste that something he had been left in your hand, to look closely you notice that it was indeed a small candy wrapped in purple plastic. A confused smile formed on your lips.

\- It'll make you feel better - said the head, noticing your skepticism - I'll call a cab. Take the day to rest - he ordered his whispery voice, starting to walk to the bar, that was where one of the phones.

\- Excuse me, boss ... - You called with some hesitation in your voice, making the fire man to turn around to you halfway - Who are those guys? - You asked finally, directing your view onto the caramel and then to the exit.

\- The skeletons brothers - then answered a few seconds of thought, could almost swear have noticed a smile on his burning face - My best partners and good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a translator from Spanish to English ~


	3. Debito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter translated by a person, give their opinions!

Grillby and you had arrived to an agreement: The less you knew about the illicit activities of the bar, the better. You frankly couldnt care less about them selling alcohol when it was outlawed, you were but a chef assistant, that’s why you believed it really was not necessary to know about every single thing running around the restaurant, as long as there were no human OR organ trafficking involved everything should be alright… Oh, yeah you REALLY needed the job. Not the kind of person who would give up such a generous salary in a heartbeat, you were not.

Your day off went without a hitch. Sure, you did not dare to leave your home but it did not seem like the cops were about to harass you for the time being (and that assuming they were alive, of course… ). Thinking straight, the joke would have been on them had they known what actually happened. It took you just a few hours to decide that you should probably let it be, you had wounds to take care of, both physical and emotional, and you did not actually gain anything by worrying about things beyond you control now… It would be nice if your mind were kind enough to give you a rest though, you had some really nightmary stuff to think about. To begin with.. How could it be that those monsters, who caused such a bad first impression, ended up helping you? You didnt think you were prejudiced or anything, that skeleton the other night said just the right stuff to feed your discomfort around him. You maybe, JUST maybe, could give his brother a second chance, but him? Anyway, you were not going to come around them any time soon, right?

The restaurant doors opened without warning and behind them a female figure, calling you name.

\- Oh, thank God you are right! - Were Teresa’s words while she gave that look of utter, tender relief at you, getting close with both hands entwined in prayer.

\- Uh… Good evening to you too? - Was your confused answer, the one you could utter while chopping the ingredients for some salad.  
\- Oh, darling, I am so happy to see you are alright, when I saw those thugs carrying you to that alley I thought the worst could happen! I hurried to the restaurant for help, but I did not find any police, and Sans and Papyrus were there so… - She stopped right there, dodging you gaze, probably remembering what you said last night. It was a fact that girl had the bad habit not finishing any sentence. 

\- Its alright Tessa - You said while leaving aside the ingredients for the time being, a sweet, comforting smile on your face - I really appreciate it, were it not for you… and them… I dont know what would have happened - You said sincerely, carefully taking her hands on yours - You are the best, thank you so much - You repeated, surely, firmly. 

Suddenly, tears were streaming down her face and your smiled faltered, not knowing what to do. You were not exactly very experienced dealing with such emotional people, that was for sure. 

\- Whats with all the crying right there? Did someone die or get their heart broken? - Came a female voice, just entering the kitchen. 

Both you and Teresa turned to face Eva, another one of the waitresses there, a girl with reddish, curly hair, a gorgeous young woman, the kind of woman who exhudes sensuality with every move they make, high heels, wearing nice makeup and even nicer, costly-looking accesories even in her work uniform. You were instantly repelled, though, at the sight of her smoking. 

\- Please dont smoke in the kitchen - you reprimanded before letting out a deep sigh, letting go of Tessa’s hands and regaining your focus on your job. - Tch… Fine - She complained, putting out her cigarette and discarding it - Whose cat died, sweethearts? -

\- No… Dont worry, I am just happy she’s alright - Answered Teresa, drying up her tears and looking at you for a second. 

\- Oh, right, the alleyway… What was that all about, did you owe them money or something? Some vengeful ex-boyfriend perhaps? - Asked the way too curious redhead, walking until she was right by your side. 

\- How did you find out?! - You lashed out in a stronger voice than required, almost cutting your finger at the revelation, turning to Eva with a mix of surprise and shame. She took it in stride and just crossed her arms under her breasts supporting her weight in a nearby surface and gesturing towards the other waitress there. - Teresa… - You mumbled both angrily and menacingly, looking accusingly at the blond without even realizing you were still holding a kitchen knife in your hands. 

\- Im sorry! I didnt mean to spread the word, I just wanted to know if anyone knew about you since you didnt come work yesterday! I… I just - For the nth time she didnt finish her sentence, just diverting her look before letting her head hang in shame - Im so sorry! - She said just before hurriedly leaving the kitchen.

\- Wait! - You yelled, feeling your sins creep up your back - Im the worst…- You mumbled as a guilty thought walking out of your lips, your palm hitting your forehead in frustration.  


\- Dont take it personally, sweetheart, the gal’s just a crybaby - Said Eva, still there with a mocking smile in her crimson lips - So… What happened? - She said, arcing one of those perfect eyebrows of her. 

You groaned under your breath, sighing heavily before returning to what you were doing. There really was no point in trying to keep things a secret since so many knew about it already, so you tried to cut your losses, at least hoping to prevent further misunderstandings. So you told the woman your short tale, leaving out some choice details you didnt think you had the right to mention. 

\- Then they brought me here, the boss called a taxi and I went straight home, thats all there is - You finished, leaving the already prepared dishes in one of the tables so the waiters could take them to the patrons. 

\- To be honest I think you were lucky, cops acting all brutish is not rare around these parts - The redhead mentioned, seemingly not in any hurry to be comig back to her duties - Thats the capital of organized crime to you… - She said sarcastically, brandishing a soft, sardonic smile. 

\- Your point? - You ask, now she’s got your full attention. Not gonna be satisfied though, the kitchen doors bursting open yet again. 

\- Excuse me? - whispered Teresa, calling your name from behind the door - I’m sorry to bother you again, but there is someone here …- 

\- IS THE HUMAN THERE? -

A booming, shrieking voice that you had the misfortune to to know interrupted, and a familiar head came from behind Teresa’s, widely smiling when his eyeholes fixated on you. 

\- Papyrus? - You mumbled arcing your eyebrow in surprise at seeing the red scarfed, well dressed skeleton there. 

\- I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN HUMAN, AS YOU SURE MUST BE TO SEE ME TOO! - He said carefully walking past Tessa and ending up just in front of you, taking his hat off for an instant as he greeted, turning then to smile at Eva - ITS BEEN SO LONG, LADY! -

\- Hey Paps, I missed you! You looking sharp, what about that good-for-nothing brat of a brother you have, still as lazy as ever? - The redhead asked, straightening herself and answering the skeleton’s smile with one of her own as she put one of her curly locks behind her ear. 

\- HE’S FINE THANKS FOR ASKING! I REGRET TO INFORM YOU YOU ARE COMPLETELY RIGHT ABOUT SANS - He answered entwining his arms and deeply sighing, his head dissapprovingly bobbing left and right. 

\- Uhm… Excuse me? This may not be the right place to catch up… - You tell them, bringing yourself to the attention of the pair of seeming acquaintances.

\- IM SORRY HUMAN! I DID NOT MEAN TO INTERRUPT YOUR IMPORTANT LABOR, I KNOW MY PRESENCE CAN DISTRACT ANYONE, CANT BLAME YOU FOR THAT- He saids as he cups his own chin and nodded, completely convinced of the truth in his words - I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE HEALING CORRECTLY - He mentions turning his attention to you yet again. 

\- Thanks, Im fine, really - You reassure him, lightly smiling when noting his genuine interest in your well-being - Im not sure how to explain it but after eating that candy I started recovering almost immediately- You admit, confused at the thought that’s been eating you up from the day before. 

\- Monster candy? - Asked Eva, smiling complicitly at the skeleton. 

\- THAT’S RIGHT! - Informed Papyrus while raising his thumb, winking one of his eyeholes at the same time. 

\- Excuse me, Monster candy? - You ask, feeling botheringly out of the loop.  
According to Papyrus and Eva, that “Monster Candy” thing was just one of many special delicacies prepared by monsters, which carried a certain magic destined to help recover both physical and spiritual health. You werent exactly alien to the concept after studying with Grillby for a few weeks, but it was never an unwelcome thing to hear what others had to say about it, maybe learn a thing or two that could be useful in the future.

\- YOU KNOW HUMAN? I AM A MASTER CHEF TOO, I CAN GIVE YOU SOME VALUABLE ADVISE WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE- The monster said, clearly interested in your job, so much so that you could practically feel his breath in your head, staring firmly at you preparing some meat sauce.

\- You are very kind Papyrus, but I think Im good for now - You assure, feeling just a bit uncomfortable by his invasion of your personal space.

Eva, meanwhile, was amusingly looking at them for a few seconds, walking to you and awkardly inviting herself to his invasion of your space. 

\- This is looking so good... ~ - She comments, trying to stick her index finger in the mixture before finding herself intercepted by you hitting her hand, disapprovingly looking at her.. Not fast enough to prevent Papyrus from finishing what she started, taking one of her black gloves off and taking a bit of the mixture on his finger before taking it to his mouth, completely ignoring your reproachs. 

\- NOT TOO SHABBY, STILL NEEDS A LITTLE SALT THOUGH - He solemnly sentenced .

\- And you know each other because…? - You ask, trying as hard as you can to distract the both of them from sabotaging your work any further. 

\- His brother and him are Grillby’s associates as well a frequent patrons - She responded, giving back some of your space. - I’ve also dated Sans a few times.- She added, shrugging while she did so. 

\- Really? - You asked, sceptic, one of your eyebrows rising with a mixture of curiosity and disconcert. She nodded, letting a musical little laugh escape at your reaction, charmingly using a finger to try and hide a mischievous smile. 

\- Oh, I think he’s dated every single girl in the restaurant once at least - She mentions, her voice still carrying a certain grace to it. 

\- THATS NOT QUITE TRUE MISS EVA! - Replied Papyrus, who had been looking for a salt shaker and now was trying to add some salt into your mixture, which you were not about to let him do even if you had to keep your arms outstretched to do so… Too bad he was too tall for you to control in such a way - SANS HAS NEVER DATED THIS HUMAN - He adds trying to gently evade your block.

\- Nor will he ever! - You sentence, getting distracted for a moment, just the thing the monster needed to prevail in his objective.

\- Oh cutie, you know nothing… - Responded the redhead, amusingly smiling at your utter defeat. 

\- Like hell I dont know him! I know him enough to know I wouldnt go out with him if my life depended on it. No offense. - You answer, clearly going overboard but trying as hard as you could not to be too impolite, putting one of your hands in the stkeleton’s back and other in the girls’, trying to push them out of your workplace. - Now, if you will excuse me, we hired cooks need to work so unless you are also cooks here or the manager, I’m asking you to leave and go back to work. - You ask giving them one last warning and a smile before closing the door, sighing heavily before returning to what you were doing, not before hearing Papyrus demanding something from someone, not that you were able to work out what it was and, frankly, you could not care less either. Your sauce needed your attention.  


\- … It is good. - You admit after tasting it. 

\---

Your shift finally over, you change from your work uniform into an informal long sleeved blouse, a knee-length skirt and some comfortable sneakers. You are ready to leave when the boss calls you by name and informs you there is someone there wanting to talk to you, waiting for you in the staff room. Funnily enough, you could swear you’ve just been there without meeting anyone on the way out, but you swallow your confusion, thanking Grillby and going back to the staff room. Still looking as empty as you remember it when you arrive though.

\- Weird… - is your thought when you enter the room. Grillby does not look like the kind of person who makes that kind of jokes… He did not look like makes any kind of jokes, to be honest. 

\- Sup kid - Comes a soft, deep voice right at your back, firing your senses into high alert and making you take a sharp turn to look at the skeleton behind you. Sans, to be exact. - How’s it goin’? Look just like you saw a _dead_ right there - He asks, taking note of your surprised expression, without leaving his sempiternal smile for a second. 

\- Wh… Where did you come from..? - You babbe, confused, still surprised. You could bet your life he was not there when you entered the room, you were also pretty convinced you had not heard any steps leading to your position. In spite of your doubts you were quick to realiza you seemed to be amusing the monster, which draw a deep sigh. You needed to calm your startled heart… And managed to do so, regaining your serious attitude. - Anyway, good evening, I guess… - You greet him as politely as you could manage, you didnt really feel any joy at seeing him but you also were not about to look rude - I figure it was you who called me? What can I help you with? - 

\- Yeah, probably, I still apologize for having _shaked your bones_ \- He answers, shrugging while his gaze rises to meet yours - Doesnt matter anyway, I’m here to take my due - He adds, adjusting his hat upwards. 

\- And… what’s your due, exactly? - You managed to ask, an annoyed expression managing to creep up to your face. 

\- You know the stuff with my brother and I bailing you out of that pinch, right? Well, as it turns out we risked ourselves up there just to protect you from those Sbi… Agents - He replies in a tone of voice in which you easily distinguish both irony and self-aggrandizing. You’d been there and, while you cant be sure to remember all details exactly, you were sure as all hell he was not the epitome of effort back there… - So… - He mumbles, taking a few steps forward and leaning towards you she rim of his hat was almost touching your forehead - How do you intend to repay such kindness? - He finally asks, narrowing his eyeholes at you. 

It was certainly a little hard not to feel intimidated by that fixated look and the deep voice accompanying it, which seemed to have the strange power to trigger shivers down your spine. You were not, however, about to let yourself be intimidated by that well dressed skeleton, much less by his demands. 

\- Oh, I see, when it comes to you, every “favor” is a debt, I will remember that for the future - You sarcastically reply, folding your arms and smiling sardonically at him, without diverting your gaze for a second. - How much would it be? -

\- Thirty thousand - 

\- Excuse me…? - 

\- Oh, wait, that’s not good, my bad. Fifty thousand -

\- What the…- 

\- Oops, I did it again, did I just say fifty? I meant a hundred thousand…- He corrects himself yet again - Hey, what’s with that face? - He asks, barely restraining himself from laughing at you, obviously enjoying the sight of the exceedingly incredulous look you were wearing. - Fifty thousand for each guy and, to be honest, I am giving you a discount out of the goodness of _"my heart"_ since you work for Grillby, I usually charge twice as much .- He tells you, straightening himself and raising his hands as he pulls out a shrug, letting a dramatic sigh escape under his breath - You should be grateful - 

\- You are kidding, right?! - You anxiously ask, trying as hard as you can to hide the alarmed tone of your voice. 

\- I dont jest, kid, we both know I have a talent for _“stimulating your laughing bone”_ \- He says vainly, before letting the lights of your blank eyes on you yet again - But this time I am DEAD serious - He confirms, not a trace in his voice of mockery or a joking tone. 

In that exact moment your mouth seemed to have dried discomfortingly fast, your hands hanging at each side of your body in appalement, your fingers curling into fists. You had to divert your gaze, nervously, but you did not lower your head while you thought about the implications of the skeleton’s words, feeling as cornered as you felt angry. 

\- I dont have that money, and no one to borrow it from either - You admit after almost a minute of a tense silence, your lips clenching in frustration, not knowing what to expect any longer. 

\- Then we have a problem… Mostly you though - He comments, feigning pity - You know, you just cant go around helping people out of the goodness of your heart, but dont worry, I am a reasonable guy, Im sure we can find a way to make things even… - He says, his smile reappearing on his face and narrowing yet again his eyeholes at you.

\- And that way is? - You cautiously ask, clearly starting to get sick of so many roundabouts, almost knowing what he was intending from the beginning. 

\- Go date with me - 

\---

 _“ No, no, no, no. JUST. NO. “_ That’s what you would like to have answered to that stupid, arrogant skeleton, but sadly you were too proud to be able to sleep at night if you knew you were indebted to that kind of guy. Sure, he said it, literally, “It would just be a date for dinner, little lamb”. (Who exactly gave him the right to call you that is something that still escapes you though). Once you were through with it, though, you could stop worrying about that supposed debt and, if you were lucky enough, maybe you didnt have to even talk to him again. 

You were pretty sure you didnt hate him, sure, but his attitud grinds your gears as much as you would anyone with the gall to think they could have fun at your expense. Nothing personal. 

That was what you were thinking as you made your way down the street after leaving the restaurant, barely paying attention at your surroundings; you had a penchant for leaving your legs in full auto while you tried to grasp at the secrets of life when lamenting your own luck. Almost immediately you try to find the source of a violent ruckus when an alarm fires up close to your position, accompanied by gunfire making you duck instinctively. While you look across the street you manage to witness, as do a group of people close to you, how four masked men (whose masks and gloves seemed part of some kind of animal disguise) were fleeing a bank, holding both guns and bags filled with money into a vehicle which barely missed a beat before aiding their escape. Not a minute later several police vehicles followed. 

\- What the h… - You babble, still trying to grasp at what exactly happened, it was your first time seeing something like that. 

\- Another heist? It’s the fourth this month, I cant believe just how dangerous this city has become… - You hear two ladies speak that, just like you, were observing the terrified people starting to leave the bank from the other side of the street. None of them seemed to be hurt, understandably upsed, scared, yes, but not hurt in any visible way. 

_“ I guess it would be best if I dont make myself an annoyance …”_ You think to yourself before continuing on your way, you really didnt want to stay just there looking (and, honestly, you werent ecstatic at encountering police either), you could probably read about what happened in the newspaper.

\---

And that you did, before leaving for work. You were lucky to find that pleasant little monster looking like a limbless lizard, who in a very enthusiastic way encouraged all passerby he could to buy a newspaper from him. After doing so and pay, with a small fee for his kindness, you couldnt resist the need to start reading it on your way to your workplace. 

As you suspected, the heist you witnessed the last day was all over the front page. As it seemed the robbery was pulled off by a gang of thieves previously known for having pulled as much as fourteen other robberies to date without ever being caught by the police, nor they were any closer as it tourned out; as they wore both masks and gloves it wasnt even possible to know if they were human or monsters. In other news, the list of missing people the last year was still on the rise and, while it didnt seemed to be a connection between those two things, there was apparently also a rumour about some families having found a bouquet of golden flowers in their doorsteps the day before those disappearances. 

Most believed it could be the mark of a new band operating in the city, while others believed it was part of the pattern of a new serial killer. Sadly the newspaper was filled to the brim with such news, other robberies, confirmed murders… That without mentioning hate crimes between the two species. 

\- When did all this happen…? - You ask yourself, finally getting fed up of reading such misery. It was undeniable that from the moment you arrived you had been too busy between your job and paying your rent, among other needs, but still… How could you not notice until now just how bad things were getting? No, it probably wasnt that you didnt notice, but that you didnt want to notice.

 _“ So much for being in love with the city…”_ You think to yourself, sighing deeply. It was just what happened when someone was in love: It was nearly impossible to see just how bad things are until time passes or some third party points that out. Now the spell has been irredeemably broken and, even if you were still charmed by the city, you just could not ignore its problems any longer. 

_“Okay girl, relax, this has nothing to do with you…”_ You try to convince yourself that, as long as you avoid trouble, you shouldnt meet too many to handle. Speaking about trouble…

\- … Where the damn I am...? - You finally articulate as you realized you werent in the main street. As you tried to recognize the area you realized it was filled to the brim with old, destroyed, seemingly abandoned buildings.- FUCK! I am late! - You reprimand yourself, your palm meeting your forehead. You dont miss a beat and your walk becomes brisk while you try to find how to get out of that uncomfortably silent area. 

However, as the time passes you begin to realize your steps seemingly bring you constantly to the same place… While your patience is starting to run out at an alarmingly fast pace, you stay determined… At least until your feet gets stuck in a disrepaired area of the pavement and you fall face first in it, your hands quickly shielding yourself from the fall.

\- WHY THE HELL CANT YOU GIVE ME A BREAK?! - You frustratedly yell while proffering curses to both you and the ground at least until two small shapes, one grey, the other white, start looking with their red eyes a few meters away - Rabbits? - You say, confused, blinking a few times to try and make sure you werent imagining things. Since when there were rabbits in the city? They probably were someone’s pet and, thinking calmly, perhaps that someone could help you get out of the predicament you have gotten into, help you escape that rubbly maze. A great plan, if not for the fact that the rabbits were quick to try and leave… 

\- Oh no you wont! - You yell at the small, hellishly fast balls of fur before rising up on your feet and try to pursue them, seeing as they made their way between the bars of a relatively recent looking fence which was blocking the way between two buildings which sticked out like a sore thumb among the others in the are, since they were in relative good shape. As you came close to the fence you caught a pleasant, sweet, somewhat seductive smell. You try to see farther and you hands meet the bars, making them open. The door obviously wasnt locked. 

_“I really hope I am not breaking in… “_ You nervously think, sighing deeply to try and gather enough courage to start making your way in. You really needed some directions. 

As you made your way through the door and beyond, the shadow of the two buildings covers you, only the light beyond the corridor in your eyes… A sudden breeze, however, forces your eyes to close and when you manage to open them you are almost blinded by sunlight, only seeing gold before your eyes manage to adjust, then being greeted by flowers, so many you could barely see the end of them. You dont exactly konw how, but you seemed to have made your way to a back garden filled with seemingly golden flowers, as well as a coule of trees in whose branches you could distinguis the sing of a few birds, only a pair of relatively tall brick walls breaking the sight, making the alley the only entrance… or exit. It becomes impossible for you not to get caught in such a beautiful sight, so different from what you’ve been surrounded for the past few months, and even the sweet smell of pollen seemed nice by comparison, causing your nose to slightly tickle in contrast to the sickening smog in the city forcing you to cough far more than it should be healthy. 

It was a big garden, no illusion about that, wonderfully taken care of, it was really hard not to wonder who would be responsible for such a marvelous job. However, as you begin to be entranced by the sight, you are startled back to reality by a sudden shriek, turning to some bushes and seeing one of the rabbits exit it exceedingly fast before falling flat in the floor a few meters farther. Still surprised, you find yourself cautiously getting close, just then being able to make out the red mark darkening its fuzzy, white fur. 

\- Oh my god… - You say, getting closer to the little, shaking animal, trying as hard as he could to continue on his way despite one of his legs being so deeply cut as to make it unable to even move it, let alone walk, in pain. - What can I do…? - You ask yourself, desperately thinking that the only difference you can make now is trying to lift it and cradle it in your arms, just trying to assure it it will be ok, that you are protecting it, not caring for a second the blood starting to stain your clothes.

You are so caught on trying to comfort the hurt animal that the appearance of a menacing figure on your back completely escapes you, even as the shadowy figure prevents any light from getting to you, completely blocking the sun bathing you a few seconds before…

**Author's Note:**

> I remember my native language is Spanish, and I know nothing of English, this was translated with google translator and determination. Currently I have only three chapters translated but will publish once a week. If a charitable and good soul who knows both languages wants to help me, just say so in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
